Regaining trust
by GothicAngelxx
Summary: this is a story wrote by me Rin disobeys seshoumaru and then hasnt much trust from him so read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**REGAINING TRUST**

The motive of the story is that Rin has disobed sesshoumaru can she gain his trust back well read to find out sorry for the spelling and bad grammar.

Chapter 1 – Rins rescue and sesshoumaru's dicision

Rin was walking along the bath with AhUn when she ran into a demon who grabbed her attemting to break her in half she suddenly crys out.

"help me lord sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru as always heard her crys and runs for her resscue he pulls out tokajin and slips the demon wide open rin fell to the ground before sesshoumaru had a chance to catch her luckily she landed on some sofe heap of flowers.

"Rin are you okay" sesshoumaru questioned "your not hurt or anything"

"No im fine" Rin answered

Sesshoumaru was relived he got their in time but wasent so sure how to keep protecting her like this so he made a decision.

"RIN,LORD SESSHOUMARU" Jaken came running and screaming

Sesshoumaru looked down to his honorable servant knowing he would follow orders Sesshoumaru Gave him instructions.

"Jaken listen" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes milord" Jaken replied

"I dont want Rin going off on her own agin you are to watch over her and make sure she is safe just like a concered father seshoumaru didnt want any harm to come to Rin Jaken wasent happy with this instruction but if he refused he may lose his life for been dishonorable.

"Yes sire as you wish" Jaken Answered

Rin was listnening knowing that jaken hated her she didnt feel very comfortable staying with him all the time but she knew orders were orders but the only problem was she wasent willing to follow them.

"Rin you've gone quiet sesshoumaru stated"

"Sorry my lord but errr im not really sure what else to say" Rin replied

Sesshoumaru gazed at her for a moment and stood their wondering what was going though her head when he was suddenly distracted by the sight of Rin running over to gather flowers.

"Say lord Sesshoumaru" as a flashback came

"What is it"

"I was wondering if i died one day would you remember me"

"dont say such silly things"

This Memory was going through his head and this made him care more for rin's safty even thouygh he does care for her he wouldnt show it becuase he is a demon but Rin knew it in her own way.

"Rin" said Sesshoumaru

"Yes my lord" she replied

"I want you to stay with Jaken for now on i cant afford to keep running after you like this" He Stated

"Yes lord i will" Which was a complete lie she didnt want him to know that though.

Chapter 2 – the disobeyment

Night time had come Jaken was asleep and sesshoumaru was doing his usual serching for naraku's scent Rin thought this would be the perfect oppotunity to abandon Jaken. Before Jaken woke she stood up and walked off quietly she want going far but she was taking AhUn with her for protection AhUn listened to her and they both set off to the river where rin decided to go fishing.

15 minutes had past and Jaken woke up to find rin missing and started yelling for her.

"Rin Rin where are you"

Rin heard him but egnored his orders to come back

Sesshoumaru had finished tracking naraku and then retured to find Jaken in a panic then he noticed Rin was missing.

"Jaken where is rin" Sesshoumaru questioned with a stern voice.

"Please forgive me milord i dont know where she is she must have sneeked off i promise i will find her even if it costs me my life" He said terrified of what might happen to him.

"No need i can track her down i have picked up her scent" Sesshoumaru was a dog demon so it is easy for him to find people unless they are wet becuase it washes the scent away.

"Oh thank goodness" Jaken felt relived it was so easy for sesshoumaru to find some sort of way of finding Rin.

"RIN" Sesshoumaru yelled angrily

Rin gasped

"Its you Lord Sesshoumaru"

Rin knew from his tone that he wasent very pleased she had ran off so without any questions asked she waked over slowly and waited or the lecture she knew she was going to get.

"WHAT PART OF STAY WITH JAKEN DIDNT YOU GET RIN"

Knowing he wasnt going to get an answer he glared at her until she fianlly came out with an apology

"Im sorry lord sesshoumaru it wont happen again"

With that they set back into the woods where Rin easily learnt from his mood that she wouldnt try that again she was to scared as she had never been yelled at before either way she really was sorry and soon learnt to do as she was told but her trust was lost.

"I really am sorry my lord i promise to listen from now on" Rin shead a tear as she looked down ashamed of disobeying Sesshoumaru she then stopped to find him looking at her in a gentle manner knowing his moods from his eyes she knew she was forgiven then he said something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin apologized to sesshoumaru but now what well read to find out **

"If you think a apology and feeling sorry for yourself will gain my trust back your wrong it will take a lot more than that" Sesshoumaru stated

Rin was confused she didn't really do anything that wrong all she did was go fishing and she wasn't even far away she just didn't want to go back to Jaken because he hated her. She felt like yelling at sesshoumaru saying that she had apologized and everything but she respected Sesshoumaru to much to do that.

"Yes my lord I realize that but what do you want me to do to regain your trust" Rin replied.

"This is something you must figure out on your own Rin I do forgive you but its not enough im sorry you must handle this on your own" Sesshoumaru wasn't trying to sound mean but he thought it might teach her something of obeying the rules.

Rin wasn't to happy with that answer it put her in such a awkward position she didn't even know where to begin but she would grin and bear it.

Later that evening Sesshoumaru Went to find a hot springs so he could bathe for about 10 minutes so he had Jaken make a hot springs for him by sticking his karuto card to a few rocks

Rin wasn't far away she decided since sesshoumaru would be in the bath for quite some time she would wash his clothes

Rin started scrubbing all blood stains and everything off his clothes which took her about 5 minutes then left them up to dry mean while Sesshoumaru had started to wash his hair. After a while rin had finished pegging them down and then folded neatly on a rock near sesshoumaru dry and ready to be worn again.

After that she started to give Sesshoumaru's sword some shine by forging it back to perfection cutting her thumb in the process sharpening it after then she placed it back by his clothes pile. Sesshoumaru was just drying off Rin was panicking a little bit because she had just started giving some usual instructions to Jaken and AhUn to begin tracking down naraku's whereabouts She hopped on to AhUn waiting for Sesshoumaru.

He turned up after 3 minutes and approached her realizing all she had done in the last 15 minutes. "Rin did you do all this for me in order to earn my trust back"

"I did my lord I thought it would relive you of a lot of stress so I gave you a helping hand" Rin remained quiet after that then looked down hoping to get a response.

"Rin come with me I want to talk to you in private" That made Rin nervous but she followed him

They arrived at a field with the wind blowing through their hairs and then Sesshoumaru came out with something

"Rin I must admit im very grateful for all you have done all in the matter of what 15 minutes you must have worked hard I want to thank you for doing jobs I never had time for.

Huh did lord sesshoumaru just thank me that don't sound good Rin thought to herself then looked up at Sesshoumaru

"Lord Sesshoumaru I shouldn't ran off like that I should have listened to you that way you wouldn't have had to come after me I dishonoured you by doing so I hope you can forgive me"

"I already have Rin if you think I said that to keep you from having freedom I didn't I said that because even though I don't show it I care for you and wish to keep you protected I wanted you to stay with Jaken because I knew he would keep you safe"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru but I feel so ashamed because even though Jaken complains about the commands you give him he would even have a thought of egnorging them"

"He complains does he" Giving a slight chuckle at the idea "He has some nerve"

"Rin looked up and smiled at him because a chuckle must mean he wasn't mad.

"I'll tell you what Rin I will give you my trust back in return follow my orders and you don't have to stay with Jaken but please try and keep your self out of harms way deal"

"Deal my lord you have my word and this time it isn't a lie"

**I hope you enjoyed reading my story please give a review on this I worked ages trying to think of a plan lol thanks again **


End file.
